PROJECT SUMMARY: We propose to develop and test the technical and clinical feasibility of computer-based system that conducts speech therapy with individuals with Parkinson disease. The system uses a virtual therapist-a lifelike animated three dimensional character that is programmed to emulate the behaviors of an expert speech clinician conducting LSVT (Lee Silverman Voice Therapy), an efficacious treatment that improves the speech communication abilities of individuals with Parkinson disease. LSVT is an intensive therapy, requiring sixteen one hour face-to-face sessions over a one month period by a trained clinician, resulting in a maximum case load of six to eight patients per clinician each month. The proposed system is expected to produce the same benefits as face-to-face therapy by enabling patients to work with the virtual therapist independently following an initial orientation and training session. To assure efficacious treatment, the system is designed to enable clinicians to monitor and review sessions and provide feedback to patients. The specific aims of the proposed work are to develop the proposed system and to demonstrate its technical and clinical feasibility in trials using LSVT clinicians and former LSVT patients. Successful outcomes of the proposed work will demonstrate the feasibility of developing a commercial product that will increase accessibility of LSVT therapy by a factor of 5 to 6, and reduce treatment costs significantly. RELEVANCE: Although 90% of the over 1.5 million individuals with Parkinson disease suffer from speech and voice disorders that significantly impact their quality of life, only 3% to 4% of these individuals receive speech therapy. The proposed work will benefit the health and well being these individuals by providing accessible and effective treatment to improve their speech communication abilities. The research will also contribute to scientific knowledge by demonstrating that virtual therapy offers the potential to provide inexpensive and accessible behavioral therapy for individuals with various neurological disorders.